The present invention generally relates to the field of processing equipment. Specifically, the present invention relates to attachments for facilitating the processing of materials through a processing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a table attachment for facilitating the processing of sheet goods, such as plywood, through a processing device, such as a table saw or router table.
There are many devices for processing sheet goods. There are approximately 6 million table saws or related machines currently in use in the United States, and approximately 80,000 units are sold each year. More and more table saws are being designed to be smaller and lighter, making them portable, enabling a new home builder or remodeling contractor to make use of them at job sites. These smaller, lighter table saws are prone to being tipped over when cutting large sheet goods, as the foot print of the saw and the physical weight of the saw cannot overcome the advantage of leverage that cutting large panels subject them to. Also, with known processing devices, it is often the case that the devices are not particularly suited for prevention of back injuries to the user or preventing damage to the sheet goods before, during and after processing. It is also often difficult for one person to efficiently and effectively process a material, such as a large sheet of plywood or long piece of lumber, through a processing device, such as a table saw or router table. In some cases, an individual piece of material may weigh nearly 100 pounds. When a particular piece of material is heavy, it is difficult to load and unload the material. Also, it is difficult to accurately position and move the material through the processing device. For large pieces of material, a worker might not be able to see around the material when loading the material onto the processing device. Often, a worker will load the material, without being able to see, by bumping the material into the processing device, resulting in damage to the material or the processing device itself. Also, the awkwardness of the known loading procedure consists of one hand on the bottom edge of the sheet, with the other hand at the top edge of the sheet. While being stretched out in this position, the worker must bend over and lay the sheet onto the work surface. This often leads to back injury. Further, when loading a large piece of material, such as a piece of material that is eight feet long, a single worker will be positioned far away from the cutting point of the processing device. One method for a single worker to process a piece of material is to carry the material to the processing device, lay the sheet material onto the processing device, often with the machine running, creating a very dangerous condition. The worker must then reposition him or her self at the left rear end of the material, being careful not to bring the material into contact with the cutting point of the processing device. The worker must then feed the material while walking forward, both holding the weight of the material, and guiding it through the processing device attempting to cut or shape the material to very close tolerances. Often, this procedure results in the inaccurate processing of the material.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems related to single user operation of processing devices, particularly regarding the processing of sheet goods. This device has proven to enable woodworkers with medical conditions, such as replacement hips and knees, as well as those with arthritis to continue to pursue their vocation. It has also proven to permit elderly or less physically strong individuals to do what they were previously unable to do. With the average median age of hobbyist woodworkers is between 40 and 65 years of age, this process is becoming increasingly more difficult for a growing number of people.
Additionally, with the size of many of the newer saws being designed smaller and more portable, using my table attachment at the front and/or rear of the portable processing device, greatly increases the size of the saw's footprint, reducing or eliminating the potential to tip over while in use.
The present invention is a material handling device. It is a woodworking infeed and outfeed system, intended to allow one person to easily handle and process bulky materials. The advantages to such a device is multi functional, in that it saves wasted materials, due to controlling large, bulky panels is difficult, and poor results are non usable. Additionally, it saves back injury, and strain resulting from trying to handle these bulky materials, which can weigh up to one hundred pounds, and more. The device allows the user to accurately and easily move these heavy sheets to permit exacting control of said materials, as they're fed through the processing machines. Prior to inventing such a device, an exhaustive search was done in an effort to purchase such a device, as my hip and back would no longer permit me to perform my livelihood. After locating and viewing the available options, it became apparent that my choices were to give up my livelihood or design something that would address all the design details that were missing in the available options. Something that would permit easy loading of these heavy materials, could not be knocked over or bumped out of alignment to the processing machine and also provide the means needed to achieve the control necessary to result in the accuracy required in cabinet and furniture making. Additionally, it would need to hold the cut parts so as to permit shutting of the machine and removing the parts without risk of them falling on the floor, resulting in damaged parts.
McLaughlin (RE24,319) discloses a feed attachment comprising a means for support, means for horizontal support and movement (FIG. 1) and a means for horizontal movement of the feed attachment with respect to a processing device (FIG. 1), the means for horizontal support and movement comprises a plurality of ball rollers (18), wherein the plurality of ball rollers are coplanar and means for vertical adjustment. (FIG. 1)
The device, as invented by McLaughlin (RE 24,319), differs in function, design, and purpose. The referenced invention is a gravity fed conveyor system, designed to permit movement of goods from one location to another. The ball rollers as shown, (FIG. 1) are actually wheels mounted to an axel, and a series of multi directional wheels located at the front end.
This conveyor is not affixed to a processing device, with the intended purpose of machining the goods being moved. It is simply a gravity method of transporting goods. Additionally, the unit as described is made up with the potential of an extendable telescoping design, allowing for various lengths of goods movement.
The adjustable legs are accomplished by means of telescoping legs, located at the front and rear of the conveyor. It does not ride on a track, controlling the perpendicular movement of the device, in relation to a processing machine, designed to process, cut, shape, or otherwise alter raw sheet goods, as required in, but not limited to a woodworking shop. It is also not dependent on a rip fence rail, as found on the processing machines used in the trades, controlling the lateral movement in a precision fashion.
Houk (U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,213) discloses a feed attachment comprising a means for support, means for horizontal support and movement (FIG. 1), and a means for horizontal movement of the feed attachment with respect to a processing device (FIG. 1), the means for horizontal support and movement comprises a plurality of ball rollers (30), wherein the plurality of ball rollers are coplanar and means for vertical adjustment (FIGS. 3, 4). Houk discloses means for reducing friction (18; FIG. 4), wherein the means for reducing friction comprises a cylindrical roller.
The invention, as described on the referenced drawings and claims are different in function and design. While the device is designed for the woodworking industry, that is where the similarity ends. While the claims suggest that units corrode or degrade over time, the fact that these machines are located inside a woodworking or similar shop, rain and snow is not usually a problem. Therefore in direct opposition to the claims made by Houk. Metal is a strong and dependable material, used world wide for both interior and exterior purposes. The invention as designed by Houk, is very similar in design to that of a standard roller stand, and includes the major shortcomings of that design. It is the experience of countless woodworkers that these devices tip over while trying to load sheet goods onto them. It is a design flaw and results in replacing one problem with another. The frustration in trying to use these devices as intended is the very situation that lead to creating my invention. My unit cannot be knocked over, or bumped out of alignment to the processing device. As a professional woodworker, the need for such a device was apparent, as all known inventions only result in replacing one problem with another. Another problem with this design is the worker must still risk back injury in loading the materials, still follow the same basic procedures required without using such a device, in that the worker must still be positioned far from the processing point, must still walk forward while trying to maintain directional control, and also be ready for when the material drops off stand, as designed by Houk.
As a free standing unit, the potential to be knocked over, while attempting to load a ninety pound sheet of material onto it, while not being able to see the device is difficult at best. The problem of handling the bulky, heavy material is not addressed in any fashion. The very nature of this invention can lead to severe back strains and injuries due to holding a four foot wide sheet, and bending over to place it on the stand. This activity is the major cause of back problems in the woodshop.
Our invention affixes the device to the processing machine, while providing a means to load heavy sheet goods, without the need to lift the entire weight of the sheet, and walk over to a stand, which you can't see. The fact that our device is attached to the processing machine means it is automatically aligned to the machine. It cannot be knocked over, or out of alignment to the cutting blade, causing a potentially dangerous condition, known as kick back, wherein the sheet is bound by the cutting blade, and thrown back at you with enough force to be fatal. Also, with our design, only one person is required to load the sheet goods onto the device.
Our invention allows the user to be actually touching the processing machine, during the entire cutting process, which results in being able to see the cutting blade and fence you are guiding the sheet against, resulting in a far more accurate capability. Our invention will allow the user to leave the sheet unattended, and it will not fall from the infeed/outfeed device. The user is not carrying any of the weight of the materials being processed, allowing full attention on making an accurate cut.
Biehl (U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,445). discloses a feed attachment comprising a means for support, means for horizontal support and movement (FIG. 1) and a means for horizontal movement of the feed attachment with respect to a processing device (FIG. 1), the means for horizontal support and movement comprises a plurality of ball rollers (FIG. 4), wherein the plurality of ball rollers are coplanar and means for vertical adjustment (22, 23; FIG. 1).
With regard to claims 4 and 5 as best as can be understood, Biehl discloses a track and an engagement section including engagement with the track (14; FIGS. 2, 6) the track comprises a groove (14) wherein the grove has a T-shaped cross section (FIG. 2) and a wherein the engagement section (16) has a T-shaped cross-section (FIGS. 2, 6).
Upon reviewing the drawings and claims regarding this invention, we are in no way imposing on either his claims or design. Ours is a two rail system, mounted to a fixed track, which forces alignment perpendicular to the front and or rear of the processing machine. His design is a single rail with transfer balls, and in no way attach to the processing machine. Additionally, his arrangement makes no effort to assist the user to load the materials onto the invention. His invention can be placed anywhere around the saw, and this is actually a safety hazard, in that an inexperienced user can move the work piece in such a fashion as to create a situation known as a kick back. This occurs when the work piece is moved on a different parallel plane than the cutting blade. This causes the blade to bind, and in turn throw the work piece at considerable force. This condition can be fatal.
Our device is forced to be properly aligned to the cutting blade, and with the weight of the work piece fully supported by the device, allows the user to stand to the side of the work piece, and out of harms way, should a kick back occur.
Also, as this is a free standing unit, knocking it over is likely when dealing with a large sheet which is blocking your view of the unit. It also forces the user in an awkward position when trying to place the sheet on the device, which can lead to serious back strain or injury. The track referred to in his description is in no way similar to our track, nor does it serve the same purpose.
Woell U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,969 discloses a feed attachment comprising a means for support, means for horizontal support and movement (FIG. 1) and a means for horizontal movement of the fed attachment with respect to a processing device (FIG. 1), means for vertical adjustment (56; FIG. 1) and means for folding the feed attachment into a flat shape (FIG. 2). The invention as referenced above refers to a unit independent of the power saw. Our unit is completely dependent on the processing device, in that it uses said device to align our invention to the saw or other machines, as well as holding our device in a fixed position, so as not to move when loading the materials onto the device.
Using plastic pipe as the rollers allows the device to actually pull the materials to be cut away from the guiding rip fence, if the invention is slightly out of alignment to the saw, which is probable due to the fact it is not attached to the processing machine. It will alter the direction of feed away from parallel to the cutting blade, if it is bumped out of alignment to the processing device, again allowing the potential of kick back.
Additionally, the adjustable legs in the front and rear of the device result in less convenient multi machine use. It also offers no means of helping load the sheet goods onto the device.
My invention requires an initial installation to the major machine, typically a table saw. Once installed on the machine, it is adjusted to the height of the saw. With the locking nuts, these adjustments are permanent. This establishes a shop standard regarding height. For multiple machine use, the additional machines will have the track installed to the height on our invention. This results in a unit that can be move to different machines, without any adjustment, in a matter of seconds.
Yang (U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,280) discloses a method of attaching to a feed attachment to a processing device, the feed attachment comprising means for support, means for horizontal support and movement (40; FIG. 1) and a means for horizontal movement of the fed attachment with respect to a processing device (FIG. 1), means for vertical adjustment (56; FIG. 1) processing device comprising a table and a beam, the method comprising removing bolts (23); attaching support bracket to the beam using the bolts; attaching the means for horizontal movement to the processing device (FIG. 2-5); and attaching the device to the processing device (FIG. 1). Yang discloses a track and engagement section having a T-shaped cross section (FIGS. 3,4).
The invention referenced above is not like mine in form, function, or purpose. The idea behind this invention is merely to provide a support for work pieces. It is not an infeed and or outfeed system, in that it provides no assistance in easing or reducing friction involved in material moving. It is affixed to the processing machine in a non removable fashion. It is also attached to the side and rear or the saw, whereas my invention is easily attached and removed from the processing device in seconds, at both the front and rear. It has multi machine use, and is designed specifically for loading and handling sheet good. It is also multi positional by means of a track and precision mounting brackets, which slide to the desired position. The device can be quickly removed from the processing machine and folded to be stored easily.
Wang's device is limited is length and will not support a full length sheet without falling off the rear of the saw. Our device will permit the full sheet to be supported, before, during and after the after the cut.
Borgitti (U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,411) discloses a method of providing a material handling stand, with long work pieces in mind. It consists in a freestanding tripod metal base, a metal telescoping pole, which is height adjustable, atop which sits a double purpose swivel head. One side being a cylindrical roller, the flip side being ball rollers. It is apparent that this device is not intended to be used for sheet goods as it too has no means to physically attach it to a processing device, preventing tipping over upon loading the sheet materials on too it. It also provides no means of assisting the worker of loading sheet goods onto it. Attempting to use this unit for sheet materials can lead to the same back injuries as the units previously referenced.
Larson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,044) discloses a pivotal roller conveyer that permits the conveyor section to be turned to either side for loading and off loading. It does not fasten to any sort of processing machine, and in no way is similar to my invention regarding function, purpose or design.